1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to an improved surgical device for applying a clip to a blood vessel or other body tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, prior artisans have proposed a number of surgical clamp applicators for applying a clip to a blood vessel or the like, and which include a cartridge or magazine capable of holding a sufficient number of surgical clips to accommodate the vessel-restricting requirements of most operations and of releasing the clips, one at a time, successively as required. Specific examples of surgical instruments which utilize or include a cartridge or magazines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,968,041; 3,232,089 and 3,777,538. In this regard, a further and particularly advantageous surgical applicator of the magazine or cartridge type is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 843,063, filed Oct. 17, 1977, and entitled "System for Applying Surgical Clips."
In summary, in accordance with the teachings of the aforesaid patent application, there is provided a novel surgical instrument for applying surgical clips which comprise a primary instrument member and a disposable cartridge which together create a forceps with the cartridge being quickly detachable from the instrument to permit easy and rapid replacement thereof during a surgical procedure. The instrument includes ring handles which act as a forceps and operate to reciprocate a driver. The cartridge includes clinching jaws and a clip magazine with the jaws being quickly detachably connected to the instrument in a fixed manner whereas an actuator sleeve for the jaws is quickly detachably fixed to the reciprocal driver of the instrument. A number of surgical clips can quickly and successively be supplied to the clinching jaws of the cartridge.
While devices such as disclosed above are known, in the operation thereof the clip can be pushed out of position and, in fact, even out of the jaws of the applicator itself upon the application of the clip to a blood vessel or the like. This is particularly true when the instrument and clip are too vigorously or forcefully applied against the tissue. The present invention overcomes this defect of such surgical instruments.